quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Valethria Firesong
Revision This page is in need of revision, and is not currently accurate. Sun Matriarch Valethria Firesong was one of the most powerful Matriarchs of House Firesong in the Thalassian era, considered to have commanded the most authority until Sarenthia Firesong, the grandmother of the Sun Crown's current wearer, Salandra Firesong. Married to Lor'saniel Firesong II, she reigned as Sun Matriarch during the trying times of the Trolls Wars, and was a key player in the end of Ashal'Thalas' seclusion and the return of normalized ties with inland Quel'Thalas. Valethria was born Valethria Dawnbreaker, the elder daughter of House Dawnbreaker to the north of Ashal'Thalas, the marriage ended a period of dispute over the herb-rich Valley of Zin'befesh. She was known for a firm hand and gaining results, and was a key player in the normalization of relations with the interior of Quel'Thalas. Valethria formed the Amalian Guard, a unit of a few hundred mostly but not entirely female elves whom reported to her. As the Solanar Codex grants sovereignty over military affairs to the Dal'felo Spire, the seat of House Firesong's patriarchal line, the Amalian Guard were classified as civil servants and security personnel under her authority as Duchess of Bal'adeni. No other matriarch in the Thalassian era has directly raised paramilitary forces, and the move, initiated as troll attacks caused panic in Bal'adeni drew suspicion from some, though was supported by Lor'saniel, whom had no desire to assign additional Bailan Guard to Bal'adeni, where in normal times a small garrison of Bailan Guard typically performed guard functions, though on most days were rarely seen outside the Royal Quarter or escorting dignitaries. The Amalian Guard, named for founder of Bal'adeni, A'malia Firesong maintained a visible presence with bright red sashes and longswords, bringing a measure of calm to the city. As the fighting intensified the Amalian Guard took over the more notable security presence of offshore Malana Island, a small island which serves as a deep water port, and the only portion of Ashal'Thalas territory in which non-elves are permitted. With full control of the port, used by the occasional trading ship, Valethria sent summons to contacts among houses in Quel'Thalas proper, arranging for three delegates from the Convocation of Silvermoon to visit Ashal'Thalas, the first time such high level representatives of the Silvermoon government entered the territory, hoping at first to convey the severity of the troll threat, but coming from a family with ties to the Thalassian clergy, though in culturally distinct outlying region much as Ashal'Thalas, Valenthria lacked the fear held by Lor'saniel and many others that widespread contact with inland Quel'Thalas would erode the ancient traditions of Ashal'Thalas, where at that time reverence of the moon had fallen out of favor by all but the oldest elves, but the Sun-based Light tradition of Quel'Thalas was slow to take root, with a deep ancestral reverence and bond to their Highborne past the predominant belief system, reflected in the architecture of Bal'adeni at the time, and still quite notable elsewhere in Ashal'Thalas, where Highborne-styled towers dot the skyline of the Central Highlands. The people however held a deep reverence for Dath'Remar and the heroic founding of the Sunwell, an image portrayed on many tapestries; many in Ashal'Thalas only ever left to visit the Sunwell on Quel'Danas, travelling by ship directly to the tranquil Sunwell grove and avoiding Silvermoon. Category:Sun Matriarch Category:House of Firesong Category:Troll Wars